Three Little Birds
by The Official Girl Wonder
Summary: Dick, Jason, and Tim return from a drug heist...and, well...Jason messed up, so they're de-aged! Will the shrunk bat brothers return to normal? Commit fratricide? Put Bruce and Alfred in Arkham? Or just become victims of Damian's unique sense of humor?
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this months ago, and just came back to it. So if anyone's OOC in the first few chapters, I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own each and every one of the Batman characters. I'm just not rich and famous because I don't want to be. (Riiiight. Common sense, people.)**

**Okay, no. I seriously don't own any Batman characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Batman was frustrated to say the very least. He'd lost track of Nightwing and Robin approximately two hours ago. In Gotham, that's never good.

The two of them had gone to investigate a radiation surge on the east end of town. Batman would have gone with them, but the Joker had had to choose that same time of night to try to blow up a hospital.

Batman was actually mildly surprised not to run into the Red Hood on that little detour. The hospital was near Hood's territory, helpless children were involved, and the Joker was the culprit. That was usually the formula for an angst-filled run-in with Jason Todd.

Not that Batman wasn't relieved not to have another fight with his second son, but something major must have occupied the young man if he wasn't there.

The Bat's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the R-cycle speeding into the Batcave.

_Well, it seems as though the boys are all right._

He was referring, of course, to Nightwing and Robin. He would investigate Red Hood's situation after making sure his other sons weren't fatally injured. If they were…He'd cross that bridge when he got there.

It seemed, however, that Batman would have more to worry about than he'd expected, for along with the racket being emitted from the R-cycle, he could hear shouting.

Children shouting.

"Ease up! Ease up!"

"Hit the brakes!"

"Be quiet and let me drive!"

"Don't you know how to use this thing?"

"We're gonna die!"

Not a moment later, said vehicle came into view. Batman thought he must have imagined who he saw driving it. He had no time to ponder further, however, as the bright red motorcycle flipped over and threw its three riders onto the ground.

Three riders.

Three young boys with black hair and blue eyes.

Batman recognized each immediately and stood from his chair. He only had one question: "How did this happen?"

His recognition of the boys was only supported when they each stood without the trembling, crying, widened eyes, gaping mouths, and screaming for their mothers that was seen in most children when they met Batman. No, these boys only glanced at each other thoughtfully, wondering how best to word the answer to his question.

Finally, one of them stepped forward and said, "You may want to sit down for this."

Batman did just that because in front of him stood twelve-year old versions of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Batman, something like this would totally happen.**

**Chapter 2**

Presently, the Batcave had five occupants:

Batman/Bruce Wayne, who'd been searching frantically on the Cave's computer forNightwing and Robin until they, along with the Red Hood, were launched off of Robin's motorcycle and into the middle of the Batcave.

Alfred Pennyworth, who had come down to convince Batman to actually eat something, only to find the younger man sitting in front of Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin.

And of course, the last three were the previously MIA vigilantes.

This arrangement would have been fairly normal (save for Red Hood's presence) if not for one detail.

Bruce and Alfred were the only adults because Nightwing/Dick Grayson, Red Hood/Jason Todd, and Robin/Tim Drake were all currently twelve years old.

Everyone simply regarded each other in silence until, naturally, Jason lost it.

"IS EVERYONE JUST GOING TO STARE AT EACH OTHER, OR ARE WE GOING TO FIX THIS?" he screamed, and then shrank back upon noticing how high and prone to crack his voice had become.

Dick turned to his "younger" brother and said with evident annoyance, "I'm surprised you can still scream that loudly, considering all the yelling you did on the R-cycle."

Jason stopped experimenting with his throat and replied with as much venom as he could muster, "Shut up, Goldie. It's not my fault you're too short to reach the breaks."

"Too short? I'm older than you!"

"Not anymore. Besides, even when you were older, I was still taller, remember?"

A second later, the boys stood within a foot of each other, and, unsurprisingly, Jason stood about an inch taller than Dick, whose face turned red upon the realization that he would always be shorter than his little brother.

"Aw, that's okay, Dicky. I won't rub it in too much," Jason taunted, but then adopted a pensive expression. "Seriously though, dude. When did you have your growth-spurt? Nineteen?"

They heard a snicker and turned to Tim, who had quietly observed his "older" brothers up until this point. Dick glared daggers at the boy, and Tim cringed.

"Ahem." Everyone turned to Bruce, who had his cowl down at the moment. The boys had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Start explaining."

Dick stepped forward again, but Jason promptly clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Nuh-uh, Goldie. You'll make the whole thing seem like it's my fault."

Dick removed his brother's hand. "Jason, I'm not that petty. Stop being ridiculous and let me explain so we can get back to normal."

"I don't trust you."

"Well, I don't trust you either. Now just-"

"Enough!" Bruce snapped.

Both boys fell silent, and Bruce looked at Tim, who hadn't really said anything yet.

"Tim, explain."

Tim thought for a moment, and began his version of the story.

**Sorry, I know it's short! I already have the next chapter typed up (just have to proofread) , so reviews will make me update faster! Hope everyone's having a great summer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Believe me. When I own Batman, I'll let you know.**

**Chapter 3**

Flashback…

Nightwing and Robin parked their motorcycles next to an old cannery and swung across the rooftops until they arrived at a factory emitting an unusually high radiation reading. They landed silently on a rooftop and peeked in through a window to find several thugs in black loading boxes onto a cart.

Nightwing pointed at the cart. "It looks like we've found our energy source."

"Yeah," Robin replied, "Those idiots don't know that they're killing themselves…So, do head in or wait longer?"

Before Nightwing could respond, gunshots started resonating throughout the warehouse.

Both vigilantes looked down to see that their brother had started the party without them. Red Hood had begun a firefight with the men below, and Nightwing and Robin knew they would have to intervene soon for a few reasons.

1.

Some of the bullets could hit the radioactive substance, which could lead to an unpredictable reaction.

2.

Red Hood might kill someone.

3.

Red Hood probably hadn't thought his plan all the way through, which could be more dangerous than the unknown substance.

4.

Batman would be less than pleased with them for letting Red Hood control the situation.

In other words, Jason had just given them a lot of problems. They were less than thrilled.

"HOLD IT!"

* * *

Uh…Flashback disrupted.

* * *

Everyone glared impatiently at Jason, who had interrupted Tim's recounting of the night's events.

"He's doing exactly what I didn't want Dick to do: make it seem like my fault! What the he-"

"Master Jason!"

"S…Sorry, Alfred," Jason said, simultaneously avoiding everyone's eyes and withering under the elderly man's gaze.

Dick sighed impatiently and did a few somersaults and cartwheels to help himself think. Everyone watched until he stopped and stated matter-of-factly, "We should take turns telling Bruce and Alfred what happened."

Jason's attitude returned enough to let him say, "What are we, Grayson? In kindergarten?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"I agree with Dick," Tim added.

"You always agree with Dick," Jason said, waving him off. "I say we just let me tell the f-"

"Master Jason!"

"Freaking story,"

After a few more minutes of arguing (a.k.a. Dick and Jason yelling, Tim getting a headache, Bruce and Alfred not bothering to intervene, and ultimately, Jason on the floorclutching his stomach after Dick "proved his point"), they finally decided to go with Dick's original idea of taking turns. They did let Jason start though, mostly because Dick felt bad about hitting him.

* * *

Flashback

Red Hood had been waiting in the rafters above the thugs when he saw Nightwing and Robin land on the roof. He knew he had to act now for a few reasons.

1.

He didn't trust his brothers.

2.

He didn't like his brothers.

3.

He wanted his brothers, whom he neither trusted nor liked, to have to deal with Batman when he saved the day instead.

So, he very logically jumped in and started firing his guns everywhere. A moment later,Nightwing and Robin joined the battle, focusing half of their efforts on taking out the thugs and the other half on yelling at Red Hood to quit the unnecessary gunfire.

Needless to say, he didn't stop and ended up hitting the cart, causing some sort of purple substance to leak out.

"See, it was all your fault!" Dick yelled.

* * *

(Sigh.) Flashback disrupted again.

* * *

"I'm not finished, genius."

"Yeah, well it's my turn anyway."

So, Dick took over…

* * *

When Red Hood finally stopped shooting, Robin went to investigate the spilled chemical.

"Okay, the good news is that it's not radioactive. Bad news: It's not radioactive."

Red Hood was a little slow on the uptake. ("I was not!" "I'm telling the story here, Jason!") "Why is that bad news?" he said.

"It means that the whole thing was a red herring, and that someone managed to trick our scanners," Nightwing answered through gritted teeth.

"That's right, heroes," said a creepy, sinister sounding voice. ("Really, Dick? A creepy, sinister sounding voice?")

All three whipped their heads around, but saw no one.

That was the last thing they remembered before awaking on the floor of the warehouse.

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the short chapters, but they should start getting longer after chapter four. Thanks for reading!**

**(Look! A review button!)**


End file.
